


Escape

by Merecel



Series: Fun Time [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: Reader helps Sigma escape





	Escape

You had heard the stories of the man behind the file labeled Sigma. Siebren de Kuiper was a brilliant astrophysicist, working on controlling gravity, or better understanding it's fluxes and patterns. It was said he had created a blackhole that messed with his mind, rendering him psychologically unstable; the area around him reacted to his moods, much like telepathy, but it seemed more like he was capable of experimenting with their gravitational pull and weight. Truly a genius in his own right, he had managed to familiarize himself with the patterns of his gravitational pull with his emotions. And he reveled in his power. 

Talon had found him and brought him to their secret base in the middle of God-knows-where directly to you. You weren't anything spectacular like this lot, or the heroes of the reformed Overwatch, but you seemed to have a knack for calming people down, wheedling out their strengths and weaknesses, and reading their emotions even if they hid behind a mask of indifference. Your task was to figure out how to make Sigma follow Talons orders without question, they wanted to use his powers for their gain, and apparently you were the only one who could do so.

He was kept in isolation behind double paned, shatterproof glass, with naught but a dirty mattress on the ground. This would be your first time meeting him, being led down the fluorescent lit corridor by Moira, her hair shining more red beneath the light. "Do not let him confuse you," she said, stopping just before the huge iron door that would let you into another corridor specifically designated to Sigma. "You are here to determine his idiosyncrasies and his triggers. Is that understood?"

You nodded your understanding, steeling your nerves and calming your breathing to ease your racing heart. The door opened with a creak and you winced as the sound echoed down the hall, causing shivers to course up your spine; you walked down the hall to see a chair facing the wall, only it wasn't just a wall, it was the glass to see into Sigmas cell. 

He was standing in the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his back, facing away from the glass. "Ah, Dr. O'Deorain, you were almost late," he said, fingers twitching slightly, but still he didn't turn. 

"Dr. de Kuiper, sorry to have kept you waiting," she said with a sneer, placing her slender bony fingers on your shoulder and forcing you into the chair. "This is my associate, she will be conversing with you for the time being."

He turned his head at that, peering over his shoulder at you with his dark eyes. Despite the brightness above you, you couldn't quite determine their color. "Very well," he said, turning his attention back to the ceiling. 

Moira walked away after giving you a nod, pointing to the corner of the hall to reveal the camera positioned up high. A security measure. You nodded in return and leaned back in your chair, watching him. The gentle ticking of a clock could be heard from the other end, but still neither of you spoke. It was perhaps two minutes of silence before he finally turned to face you, and you felt your cheeks redden under his gaze. He was calculating, measuring you up as if you were under a microscope, and a smirk lifted the corner of his lips beneath a pointed nose. "Why you?" he asked, his hands still tucked behind his back. 

"Why me what?" you countered, crossing one leg over the other. 

"You are not like them, otherwise you would have exposed your strengths to me already," he replied coolly, taking a step towards the glass. "Or do I scare you?"

You scoffed aloud, tucking your hair behind one ear and looking away with disinterest. "Please," you said with a small shake of your head. 

"Then why you? Do they think you will expose my secrets? Expose my learnings?"

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes, furrowing your brows. "We have no plans on anything like that," you said, although you knew it was a lie. That was exactly why he was here in a cell instead of upstairs with the others. And you were here to find out what would make him talk. Reaper wanted to do that the old fashioned way, torture, but Moira advised against it. You adjusted yourself in the chair, realigning your spine to the curve of the uncomfortable seat to then face him. "Why? Are your secrets really that important?"

He didn't respond in any form, taking another step towards the glass. "Perhaps. Come closer, so that I might look at you," he said, taking one more step to stand in front of the glass. 

You stood with a huff, closing the distance to finally get a good look at him. His dark eyes were gray, an almost shimmering blackness to them like the depths of a cavernous hole, his nose slightly crooked but pointed downwards at the tip to almost resemble a hook. He was handsome in his own right, and paired with his intelligence made him a worthy foe for your libido. Your bottom lip was sucked in between your teeth as you looked over his face, and he couldn't hold back the smirk. "You will not have my secrets today, geliefde," he said, his eyes roaming over you.

You flushed at the pet name, not understanding a word of...was that Dutch? But he turned away from you and you let out the breath you didn't know you'd been holding. "Not today, but maybe later?" you asked, more hopeful of seeing him again. 

He looked over his shoulder and nodded, returning to staring at the ceiling.

*****

Your days continued as such, sitting in the chair in silence until one of you began speaking. Usually it was him, sometimes it was you. More often than not, your conversations fell into the more relaxed and intimate ones that were reserved for friendships: hopes, dreams, experiences. And with those conversations, you found yourself being drawn to him, the way he spoke of the universe, the stars, the unexplainable occurrences and patterns of the world. You were lost in his voice, unsure why they claimed him as mad when all he spoke about seemed to make sense. Especially when he coupled it with facts and observations. 

"You come to me at the same time everyday, and you sit in the same chair. Do you not grow bored?" he asked, standing behind the glass with his hands tucked behind his back. 

"Not with you," you admitted, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

"No? You do not grow weary of the same patterns day in and day out?" Sigma pushed, lifting a hand from behind his back to beckon you forward with one finger. You stood from the chair and approached, flushing red as he eyed you. "You do notice the patterns, don't you?"

Your head tilted to the side in confusion before shaking slightly. "What patterns?"

"You tuck your hair behind your ear when you are flustered, you blush in my proximity, and you squirm in your chair when I look at you for too long. Why is that, do you think?"

You swallowed hard, pushing your hair behind your ear but stopped, looking up into his handsome features and realized he was smiling. A real smile, not the playful smirks from before. "What I would give to feel your hair," he muttered, almost to himself, lifting the hand that had beckoned you over to rest against the glass. 

You looked down at the hand and found your own lifting of its own accord to press against the glass directly over his. "Just my hair?" you asked, biting your bottom lip. 

"You tempt me," he said, his features darkening. "As I tempt you. Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

You took a step back, lowering your hand to your side. "What sort of agreement?" 

"Get me out, and I will give you the secrets of the universe," Sigma replied with almost a sneer, but you felt your knees grow wobbly and a heat course down to your center. Yes. Yes, he would give you the universe. 

The next day, you had gotten the key card to his cell without so much as a hitch, and were walking down at the usual time with Moira. She was eyeing you with suspicion, obviously figuring something was amiss with you when you wouldn't make eye contact and kept fidgeting with your hair. She stopped outside the door to his lonely hall and turned to you, glaring at you down her nose. "I will be back in one hour," she said, the same phrase she had said to you every time, every day for the past two weeks. You knew the drill. 

The door opened with it's familiar creak, and you stepped along the corridor, exactly thirty-six steps to the chair. But you didn't sit down this time. Ever since Siebren had commented on patterns, you hadn't been able to think of anything else, noticing every little repetitive detail in your life. And he was the only one who could change that. 

He faced away from the glass, like he did everytime, and was staring at the ceiling once more. "You do not sit today. What has changed, geliefde?" he asked, turning to face you and step closer to the glass. 

You lifted the key card from your pocket, letting it dangle from the lanyard as you stepped forward. "Why am I doing this?" you asked, a hint of hope tinged your vocals. 

He gave you a crooked grin, resting his palm on the glass. You stepped forward without hesitation and mimicked his action, angling your neck to look up into his eyes, getting lost in the brilliance of their deathless color. "Because you want answers," he said, his features softening. "And only I can give them to you."

You took a deep breath and broke eye contact, looking over at the card reader and then back to him. Your hand left the glass to swipe the card, taking a step back as the glass shuddered and began to lift with a hiss of air. He never stopped watching you. It finally lifted high enough for him to stoop down and duck under, standing before you with nothing to block his hand from reaching for your hair. "Thank you," he said, his voice soft as was his touch. His fingers moved from your hair to your cheek and you instantly melted, closing your eyes. 

Alarms began to go off in the ward, bathing the hall in red and shadows. He snarled, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you against him. "Now I will reveal the truth to you," he growled, ignoring your frantic scrambling to get away. He looked over to the camera in the corner and lifted his hand, ripping it off the wall and throwing it against the wall without so much as touching the device. Sigma wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him, ignoring your cries for help as he escaped the hall and through the door into the main room. Talon agents leapt to their feet, only to be sent catapulted backwards into each other when he lifted his hand. What happened to the smart, intelligent man that you had come to care for?

As he ran, carrying you like you were nothing, he started to laugh. An eerie, maniacal laugh that sent shivers of dread tingling up your spine and lodging themselves in the crux of your brain. This was a mistake! A huge mistake! Once out of the building, the sun shone bright and blinded you for a moment, the sensation of a breeze passed over you and you blinked against the light. You were floating! You screeched, clinging to him for your life and you heard him chuckle again, that same chuckle when he found something interesting. You looked up, to see him looking at you with amusement and desire. Oh, this was such a bad idea. 

***

You awoke sometime later, feeling heavy like lead and resting on something soft and plush beneath you. You struggled to open your eyes, but found that you couldn't, and when you tried to look around, your eyes wouldn't open either. You began to panic, breathing heavily and wanting to flail but your arms betrayed you. 

"None of that now," came a familiar voice from your side. A warm hand caressed your hair from your face, trailing over your cheek and to your neck. "You saved me, and for that I am grateful. And now, I can repay you with no barriers between us." 

You felt his lips on your neck, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake, and then your eyes opened. You were in a small room, a shack of sorts, the wooden beams overhead decaying and threatening to cave in on you, with Sigma perched over your heavy body. "Why can't I move?" you asked in a heavy whisper, feeling your kids flutter as he laced your body with attention. One hand coasted down your side to snag on your hip, digging his fingers into the plush flesh there before lifting your shirt. 

"It is to enhance the pleasure," he said in your ear, moving from your neck to look down at you. Your breath caught in your throat upon looking at him, your fantasies coming true as he positioned himself between your legs and hovered. "Gravity has a way of keeping things close to the ground." His lips descended onto yours, all warmth and tongue as he slipped past your pliant lips, eliciting a moan from you. You felt his fingers glide along the smooth skin of your abdomen, popping open the buttons of your blouse as he went. 

"Please," you whined in his mouth, earning another chuckle as he pulled away from you. He looked at you with a raised brow. "I want to touch you." You felt lighter now, lifting your arms to test their weight, and found them thrown around his shoulders before he resumed kissing you. You sighed into his touch, moaning as he finished unbuttoning your top and groped your chest through the thin padding of your bra. 

Your back was lifted in an arch, not by his hands for one was still fondling you and the other was keeping him perched over you, his gravitational powers forcing you up and unhooking the clasps at your back. He sat up, taking you with him, so he could remove your top and tear away the bra. His hands immediately went to the button on your trousers, yanking them off without so much as a second thought and you were bare before him. "Glorious," he muttered before returning to your lips and touching you everywhere. 

Your hands did the same, feeling under his hospital shirt to feel tight ridges of muscle you hadn't expected. He was smart, handsome, and ripped? Oh, you were in so much trouble. You worked his shirt up and off to reveal the light smattering of graying hair on his chest, your lips leaving his to kiss his neck and down to his chest, forcing him to sit up again and you went with him. Your hands were hurried as you worked at the band of his pants, pulling them down to reveal the thick erection you had felt against your inner thigh. Oh, the universe blessed this man in every way. 

You were forced back to the mattress with a heavy push, his lips on yours hungry and starved as a hand went down your belly to between your thighs. He found you wet and needy for him, a finger sliding in without issue and then another. Your breath hitched, rocking on his finger as he worked you, his gray eyes watching you as if he were studying the stars. "Siebren," you gasped as his fingers curled and you felt the coil tighten in your loins. It didn't take long, you were already so worked up from the teasings all week, and not having found release for weeks before that. Your fingers dug hard into his shoulders but he seemed unperturbed, continuing to watch you as he thrust his fingers inside you, slipping a third in that had you crying out in pleasure. You felt the rise of the orgasm begin to crest, making your body feel warm and it was getting harder to breathe. 

He pushed harder, his thumb pressing against your nub gently as his lips lowered to your breast and sucked on your nipple. He wanted you to come, he needed you to, to understand you and how you worked. He had mastered gravity, but this would be his greatest accomplishment yet. "Mijn geliefde, kom vor mij," he said, looking up at you from beneath his lashes, and you flexed around him. His voice, so husky and demanding, had you seeing stars. One final hard three fingered thrust had you careening over the edge and crying out, your nails digging into his shoulders as your head tilted back. 

Siebren pulled his fingers from you and lifted them in front of his face, wiggling the digits as your essence glistened in the light. "Marvelous," he said, sucking on a finger and humming with delight. "Delicious. Are you ready for more?"

He barely waited for you fervent nod before grabbing behind your knee and pushing it towards your chest, easing into your slick channel and grunting from the pressure around his girth. You cried out in a gasp as his pressed against yours, and he paused to angle your ankle on his shoulder. "And now the real experiment begins," he said with a slight smirk, pulling his hips back before snapping them back. You moved with every thrust, lifting your hips to meet him to get him deeper, your fingers locking together behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss you. This was all you ever wanted, all you ever needed, just him, and only him. 

Siebren's hips snapped against yours, both masculine and feminine groans filled the small space that housed them, and the noises made you more urgent for release. To feel him to completely, without reservations or hindrances had you crying out with the depth. "Siebren," you moaned again, loving the sensation of his body shuddering against yours from calling out his name. 

He said your name in reply, increasing his tempo and encouraging you further over the plateau of pleasure. This was it! You were going to have the most mind shattering- It hit you, hard. Your body clenched around him, his haggard groan causing you to shiver as he pushed once, twice more and spilled inside you. You could feel the warmth of his release inside you, filling you wholly and you felt more content than ever. 

Siebren slowed then stopped, lowering your ankle from his shoulder and resting his elbows on either side of your head to kiss you once more. "That was exquisite," he said with a smile. 

You could only nod in response, feeling sleep start to overwhelm you. "What happens now?" you mumbled, closing your eyes. 

"Now, geliefde, I show you the world."


End file.
